


Like Candy

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-23
Updated: 1999-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayV realizes a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for darling Pares, who likes Benny's blue sweater and let me steal the theme of this piece from her rhapsodic Fraserpraisings.
> 
> Special thanks to Bone, who brought something on with the evocative phrase "swapping spit".

I'm doing it again.

Staring at your mouth. I've gotta wonder if you notice it, since it's starting to   
become a habit.

I mean, I'm wise to it now, ya know? I wasn't always. Didn't realize I was   
doing it. But then one day, I remember the day, you were getting out of the   
Riv wearing that stretched out blue sweater, and the tip of your tongue poked   
out into the corner of your mouth like you were catching a snowflake, and I   
felt myself watching you.

Felt myself feeling stuff I knew damned well was inappropriate. And I   
couldn't say anything for a second, just feeling like suddenly there was this   
huge space between us that was going to fuck everything up.

You didn't see me looking at you. Or maybe you did, but you just asked me   
something about the case and I filled the space with words and then it kind of   
smoothed things out and I forgot about it.

For a while.

But after that I figured out it wasn't a fluke. I'm always looking at your   
mouth. Your lips are so pink and pretty they almost belong on a woman's   
face, but no woman could have that tongue. I can't even describe that tongue   
\-- it just gives me the shivers.

You know how I look away -- you've seen that. Seen me grimace when you   
lick dirt or a shoe or something else that's got no business being in your   
mouth. It's kind of a relief then -- I can look away and I've got a reason.

But it's not the reason you'd be expecting.

Sure, it's disgusting, but not because it's just somebody's tongue licking dirt.   
It's because it's _your_ tongue, and you're so, I don't know, so pure or   
something. It's a defilement, is what it is.

And you're just so _sweet_ looking...you look like your mouth would taste   
like candy.

I can't help thinking, you're wasting that sweetness. You're not giving it to   
someone who could appreciate it. Not giving it to anyone. And how can I   
watch you tasting dirt when I want to be tasting you?

I turn away, I scowl, I say something insulting. You take me seriously in your   
Earnest Mountie way. And I'll never know if you can see how I'm really   
feeling. And I'll never know how you really feel.

Because I'm a fucking coward.

"Benny," I say, and I didn't know I was going to, but I did, so there it is.

You look up from your cup of tea. Your tongue darts out, licking your lips in   
that nervous way you do, and it's like you just _knew_. And I don't turn   
away this time. And finally you see me looking at you. Looking at that   
mouth.

I can't breathe. Now I've done it, now you know, but damn you for your   
sweet unreadable face, I can't tell if I'm welcome or a boor.

My hand is shaking, and I reach out and cover your hand with mine, setting   
the teacup down. My eyes try to retreat down to your hand, somewhere safe,   
and I yank them back up to your face. "Benny," I say again, softer this time, oh   
god help me out here. Help me know what to do.

"Ray." My name in your mouth makes my stomach turn over. You sound   
thirsty, but that's all I can register before your hand is cupping my face, your   
thumb running over my cheek.

And now you're staring at _my_ mouth.

And I was right. You do taste like candy.

 

THE END


End file.
